


Remembrance

by hellacopter



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellacopter/pseuds/hellacopter
Summary: Deacon reminds Nora of someone she used to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome again, friends. Another day (the same day), another fan fiction. I'm very rusty so I'm posting my drafts as I go. Let me know what you think!

Nora holstered her 10mm and stood up from her kneeling position. “We’re clear,” she shouted across the piles of rubble that decorated the building’s former lobby.

“Need help carrying that entire antique shop you’ve got on your back, boss?”

“Har har, Deacon. Let’s keep moving. We’re almost back to HQ.”

It had been about two months since she had pushed the button. Two months since she had sealed the fate of the Commonwealth and blown the Institute from existence. She and Deacon had been running rescue mission after rescue mission, extracting lost synths all over the Commonwealth and bringing them into the safe arms of the Railroad. Traveling with Deacon had been a challenge, too – his constant lies were something she had to deal with, though over time he’d softened and taken off the many masks he wore to hide his true self. After that she finally felt comfortable with him and found herself drawn to his charm – a charm she found all too familiar, a charm she had a hard time thinking about without hurting. She felt a warmth swell in her gut. She pushed it down.

“Why the long face, boss?” Deacon asked, kicking a rock down the street. He peered over his glasses at her as their steps fell in line with each other.

“It’s, um… It’s nothing,” she sighed, biting her lip at the obvious lie. “Well, actually… It’s Nate.”

Deacon slowed his pace as they neared the Old North Church. He sat on a bench and patted the spot next to him. She obliged and plopped down on the old wood, hearing it creak against their combined weight.

“You, uh, you kind of remind me of him.”

Deacon smiled sadly at her comment and looked down at his feet. Nora noticed he made no move to push his glasses up to hide his eyes, as staying hidden was a usual concern of his. Some mix of emotions tugged at her heart.

“There existed a man who truly matched my charm, wits, and good looks? Now, this man must have been legendary.”

“He… He kind of was. He was very loving, and very honest. No offense,” she rushed to say. Deacon simply grinned at her.

“Ah, so he _wasn’t_ as good as me,” he replied with a wink. Nora laughed and nudged him. Her stomach jumped at the contact. “I’m sure he was amazing, Nor.”

“He was.” She tried to hide the choke that caught in her throat, but couldn’t stop it as a small sob followed. Deacon jumped slightly, surprised at her sudden emotional turn, but slid his arm around her. Even out in the open square surrounding the church, she felt… Safe. She leaned into his hug as silent tears rolled down her face and for the first time in a long time didn’t will them away. She let them fall, let herself feel, and let Deacon hold her as they shared a quiet moment of remembrance together.


End file.
